


From A-Z

by yuu_be_good (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gladnis, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, IgNoct, M/M, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot Collection, Promptis - Freeform, Romance, Short One Shot, just straight up domestic life, promptio, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yuu_be_good
Summary: A series of themed one-shots, all of different lengths, revolving around the chocobros. Mostly in a domestic theme or setting.From A-Z. Whether they're friends or lovers.(Mixture of SFW & NSFW themes.)





	1. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A is for allergies that don't agree with you.

It was a warm spring day, the sun shone brightly with few clouds blocking its rays. Trees and flowers shuffled in the cool breeze, picking up stray leaves with its current. Light breaths came from the sleeping pair in the field. Both the shield and advisor were taking a nap underneath a weeping willow tree. Grass brushing across their bodies as they laid next to one another. The shield laid on his back, resting his head on his folded arm while a bespectacled advisor rested against his chest. Gloved fingers lightly gripped the shield’s tank top while larger hands rested on the advisor’s waist.

A low moan escaped Gladio’s lips as he slowly opened his drowsy eyes to see the sky above him. Eyes trailing to the still sleeping man against his chest, causing his lips curled into a small smile. A wave of fear washed over his body when he felt a burning sensation enter his nose. It was coming and he did not want to disturb the sleeping advisor.

Trying to hold back the sneeze, his nostrils flared and itched more the longer he tried to hold it. It was unbearable. His body began tensing up causing his partner to shuffle in his sleep. He had to resist. A quiet sigh of relief left his lips when the feeling dissipated, relaxing his body not long after. He’d spoken too soon. Before he could react, his body jerked forward, sneezing hard into his inner elbow, accidentally throwing the man atop of him off. Gladio sniffled and snorted before nervously glancing over at the advisor. A tired glare was thrown his way as the advisor fixed his crooked glasses. The shield gave a lopsided grin before sighing in defeat.

As much as he loved the outdoors, they just sometimes didn’t get along.


	2. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B is for babies you didn't ask for.

The small mumbles and bustle of Lestallum’s crowded marketplace filled the ears of a bespectacled advisor. The sun began to set as the advisor sat on a lone bench in front of the market's entrance. A gravely tired expression was etched on his face as he adjusted his glasses, taking a sip of the canned coffee in his hand. The advisor had been suffering from lack of sleep after coming back from a three-day dungeon hunt, despite camping at the havens inside. Noctis had forced Ignis to stay in the city and get some rest while the rest of them took on a quick hunt. Ignis was wary about it since it would become a night hunt and Noctis refused to tell him what they were going after. He only gave in with Gladio’s reassuring notions about keeping an eye on the two. Ignis instead decided to do a little shopping until the rest of his group came back, despite how much he wanted to sleep. 

Ignis let out a tired but soft yawn as he finished his coffee, discarding it in a nearby trashcan as he entered the market. His eyes scanned the spices, ingredients and curatives the clerks had to offer as he walked down the aisle. Unconsciously forgetting to keep note of the time, the moon had fully risen and Ignis’ arms were filled with three small bags as he approached his last shop. Buying everything he assumed they would need for their ongoing trip, he felt this was all necessary, despite his body screaming for sleep. He carefully added the bag and before giving the clerk a thankful smile. Green eyes peered inside each bag, making sure that they had everything in mind before walking back to the hotel. Mere seconds later after leaving the entrance, a loud booming voice called out to the advisor causing him to turn around. The sight of Gladio jogging towards him, waving his arm in the air as his feet pounded against the rocky pavement was all Ignis saw as he looked in confusion.

"Iggy! We have a problem!" Gladio yelled out as he got closer.

"I just had an ebony not long ago...” Ignis sighed while furrowing his thin eyebrows. “What could have possibly happened, Gladio?”

Gladio skidded to a stop in front of Ignis. "P-Prompto and Noctis g-got in some trouble." He said breathlessly as he rested his palms against his knees.

"That's not uncommon, Gladio." Ignis said slightly shifting the bags in his arms. “I do trust you kept your word.”

Gladio shook his head in agreement before standing upright. "Yeah they're fine, but this time they really fucked up.” 

“Would you kindly get to the point you're trying to make?" Ignis sighed.

Ignis was getting tad bit impatient and blamed his lack of sleep for it. He regretted not taking a nap and he simply wanted to hurry on to the hotel. A proper sleep in a nice bed was needed and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of it. Gladio's loud voice wasn't helping the headache that pounded against his forehead.

“I think they got reckless due to lack of sleep." Gladio continued on, earning a slight frown from the advisor.

“Gladio, please-” Ignis was cut off when Gladio quickly took the bags from his arms. 

“Well, the point is that this time it's serious because Noctis messed up a warp attack and remedies don't work.." Gladio explained as he let out a nervous chuckle. 

Ignis was in no mood to prolong his sleep anymore. "Gladiolus, what happened?" Ignis impatiently urged on as he headed towards the hotel. 

"Well, when Noctis warped, he accidently bumped into Prompto...” Gladio followed beside Ignis as he explained the situation. “The Naga kind of landed a new trick and instead of a frog... it turned them into..." Gladio trailed off.

Ignis started walking up the stairs to their room, "Turned them into what?" Ignis said as he heard a faint giggle behind their room door.

Gladio’s voice grew a tad bit serious as Ignis glared at him. "Now before you open that door, I need you to take a deep breath and-” 

“I'm sure the situation isn't that...” Ignis retorted as he opened the room door, only to feel his brain stop. "Oh dear astrals!"

Ignis’ eyes widened so far that his glasses shifted against his nose. His brain couldn't process the scene he was bringing himself to see. The usual composed man had broken down his demeanor as his brows twisted in concerned confusion. There were two baby boys who looked to be no older than three playing side-by-side on the large bed in the middle of the room. Both unaware of the door that opened as they continued rolling on the mattress. Ignis took note of the pillows surrounding the floor around the bed. Thin eyes darted back to the boys who hid and played in the oversized shirts from their previous bodies.

"Noct?" Ignis asked aloud as the scene registered in his head. “Prompto?”


	3. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C is for the cake you been craving.

We agreed we would share the cake. That we'd split it between the four of us. And yet, there was no cake. Someone had to pay. 

“Who the fuck ate the last piece!?” Gladio yelled, peering at the empty fridge. “I thought we all agreed to share it!” Slamming it closed when he heard footsteps approaching.

“Gladio, do you have to yell?” The advisor scolded as he entered the kitchen with Prompto following suit. “I can just make another one.”

“No this is treason.” Gladio lowered his voice but it still held a hint of suspicion. 

“Hey chill out big guy...” Prompto tried reasoning with the shield. 

“You.” Gladio’s eyes darted towards Prompto, who threw his hands up in defense. 

Before Prompto could react or run away, his neck was captured in Gladio's arm. “Hey what's your problem!?” Prompto choked out, trying to pry his head free. “I didn't do it!”

“Let him go right this instant, Gladio.” Ignis pulled the shield’s ear, earning a hiss from the latter. 

“What’s up with you guys?” Noctis asked as he entered the kitchen. 

There was a tense silence that filled the air as Noctis stared at the scene in front of him. The trio froze in place as Noctis walked passed them, placing the dirtied plate in the sink. Their eyes followed the prince when they realized he was the culprit. The prince simply shrugged before leaving the room. Their gaze turned into daggers when directed towards Gladio who averted his eyes in shame. Prompto felt the shield’s grip loosen on his neck, clearing his throat before speaking up.

“You're not getting any of the next cake dude.”


	4. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D is for the drunken mess you have to live with.

Literally everything about this is wrong. It was supposed to be a small celebration in the comfort of their home. 

No not at all. 

There was chaos everywhere and the advisor felt like he needed to drink more. Like a lot more than he was comfortable with admitting. He felt his brain breaking down as he tried to come up terms with everything. 

The house was a mess, music blared from their stereo, it was bad. Everything went downhill when Prompto challenged Gladio to a drinking contest. A man twice his size and weight. 

He felt a headache entering his mind as he turned off the stereo. Ignis felt disgusted as he stepped over pillows and bottles, retreating to the kitchen. Surprisingly the only clean place in the house. 

The strong stench of alcohol filled his nose. “Hey sexy, wanna blow this joint and head back to my place?” Gladio slurred his words as he leaned against the counter next to him, purring through his sloppy smirk. 

“First of all, we live here so I won't be going anywhere.” Ignis groaned as his nose scrunched up in annoyance when the shield's purr turned into a gurgle. “Second off, you're drunk.” Ignis stated, ignoring the groping hand on his backside. 

Giving the advisor an offended gasp. “I'm not drunk...” Gladio paused, holding up one finger as he swayed a bit. “It’s just blurry.” 

“Even I ain't that drunk, big guy!” Prompto added, throwing an arm over Ignis’ neck. “I haven't even lost my pants yet.” 

“Prompto dear, those aren't your pants.” Ignis removed the blond’s arm from his neck, causing the latter to hit the floor. “To be frank, those look like Noct’s pants.” 

“Where is Noct?” Gladio asked, causing Ignis to furrow his brows. 

“He stuck inna tree.” Prompto moaned, enjoying the cold tile against his face. 

“How on Eos did he manage that?” The advisor felt as though he'd get grey hairs just thinking about it. 

“Tire swing.. warp not good..” The blond gunslinger began dozing off mid-speech. 

Ignis grew confused when he remembered, they didn't own a tire swing. Gladio began laughing loudly,looking out the window to the backyard. Tears were streaming down his face, his laugh became more hysterical and his drunken state made it no better. Ignis grew curious on what the fuss was about and approached the window. Blinking in disbelief, ignoring the man beside him who was clutching his stomach. Noctis had been hanging from the tree, tangled up in a series of ropes, with a single tire tied to its end. 

He averted his eyes when he saw the prince was not wearing any pants. The gunslinger was passed out on the floor while the shield was now crying out in pain from laughing too hard. The house reeked of booze and sweat. 

This was going to be a long night.


	5. Ebony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E is for the Ebony you can't live without. (Like it's necessary.)

Hidden in a quiet kitchen, the bespectacled advisor was cleaning up before he started preparing dinner. His ears heard the light murmurs from the television the trio watched in the living room. Ignis enjoyed the moment of peace within their home. They were rare but when they were available, they were worth it. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Gladio on the far right side of the couch, arms thrown over the back while his attention was focused on the drama movie in front of him. His gaze trailed to the opposite armrest where blond hair was mixing on top of a head of black hair. He had assumed Noctis and Prompto had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie.

A lopsided smile brushed on his lips before his green eyes slid towards the now opened fridge, scanning the food inside. Mere seconds later, Ignis pursed his lips together in confusion. Something was not right. There was no way he let them run out of eggs, milk, even his ebony. Everything else was too small of a portion to feed them all, especially considering Gladio's monstrous appetite. But running out of ebony, it was unlike him. Mentally groaning when he remembered Noctis tried to make breakfast and failed miserably despite having ‘help’ from the blond gunslinger. So many ingredients were wasted that day, to the point he had gone through a whole case in a matter of hours from the stress. It took him so long to get a thorough cleaning.

Ignis sighed before standing up straight, closing the fridge and made his way towards the front entrance. “I need to go for a quick run for ebony... and ingredients.” Ignis explained as he stopped at the living room. “I won't be long.”

“Don’t cha think it's pretty late Iggy?” Gladio mumbled looking over the couch. “Can't it wait til morning?”

“If you rather not have dinner nor breakfast in the morning, then be my guest.” Ignis rose an eyebrow with a matter-of-fact tone. “But I need my ebony.”

“Then let me come with ya.” Gladio offered as he stood from the couch. “Your love for this coffee is sad.”

Ignoring the comment, Ignis opened his mouth to decline the company, but two arms lazily shot into the air before two heads peeked out from the couch armrest. “I wanna go too!” Both Noctis and Prompto exclaimed in unison, surprising the older duo.

“I thought they were...” Ignis paused at the duo's energy for a late night shopping trip. 

“Oh they were...” Gladio deadpanned, confirmed Ignis’ thought before directing his attention to the boys. “You two have no reason to go along.”

Noctis began scratching his head as he frowned slightly. “We never get to go.” Noctis yawned out as he tapped Prompto’s back.

“And we can keep Ignis company!” Prompto cheered as he lifted himself off of Noctis and onto his feet, pulling the latter up with him. 

“That's what I'm here for, try again.” Gladio rose a confident eyebrow, crossing his arms in the process. 

Clearing his throat before they continued on. “It's fine.” Ignis said, not wanting to hear an argument and earned a grin from the blond. 

The advisor watched the prince and gunslinger run to the car before directing his attention to the shield. Gladio gave him a questionable frown as he brushed passed the advisor. Ignis rose an eyebrow at the weird reaction but simply put no mind to it, he made his way towards the Regalia. It was a silent car ride, despite the small conversations Prompto made with the two in the backseat. Ignis had a sinking feeling in his stomach, that allowing them to come along was a bad idea. 

“It was just a simple run to the store. It's nothing to worry about.” Ignis mumbled to himself, repeating it in his head as if it were a mantra. 

“You alright?” Prompto asked as they exited the car.

“He’s fine don’t bother him so much.” Gladio retorted grumpily causing Prompto to stick his tongue out at him. 

“I will be acquire what we need.” Ignis instructed as Gladio followed him with a cart. “You can pick up anything you would like or want.” 

“You got it!” Noctis cheered out, high-fiving Prompto, both following behind Gladio who was now leaning against the cart’s handle. 

Prompto giggled before smacking the shield's butt, causing him to growl in annoyance. “Cheer up big guy, we won't ruin your fun.” Prompto teased.

“You can look all you want.” Noctis sang lowly, giving a knowing grin to the shield. “We won't tell.”

Flinching at the comment, feeling heat burn his cheeks. “Shut up.” Gladio murmured, turning his gaze back to the advisor in front of him. “I'll have fun one way.” 

Little did Gladio know was, Ignis could feel the hungry gaze upon his back. It was not subtle at all but again he decided not to pay much mind to it, like usual. The advisor silently laughed at how obvious the behemoth of a man was. It was amusing to him to even try denying things that were clearly written on his face. But nevertheless, the only thing on his mind was to stock up on supplies for their home. 

However, as time went by and they began picking up ingredients, Ignis felt relieved that they hadn't caused any major trouble yet. But despite this, a groan filled the advisor’s throat as the boys were filling the cart with nothing but junk food and snacks. Gladio had been contributing by adding various beers, energy drinks and cup noodles to the basket. No one was proactive with their choices. They soon began arguing over what went in the cart, causing passing by shoppers to look in confusion. Some flashed the advisor a sympathetic look before averting their eyes to the group behind him. 

This was unneeded. Completely unnecessary. 

Ignis silently walked down the aisles, picking up necessities since he was the only one thinking about them. Unconsciously, drowning it the conversations behind his back. However, after a few aisle changes, Ignis felt a shiver run up his spine and noticed something was off. There was no bickering over food choices following behind him. The absent sound of the cart rolling against the tiled floor was a bit more disconcerting. 

Before Ignis could turn around, a cheerful laugh along with small tires screeching caught his ears. His eyebrows furrowed tightly as he saw their cart skidding around the corner at the far end of the store. Prompto had been laying in the cart with his camera as Noctis stood above him posing. The advisor felt his eye twitch as he saw Gladio pushing it at full speed. However, the shield lost his footing after the turn, falling onto his side as his body slid against the floor. Abandoning the cart in the process. Ignis felt his heart drop at how much more dangerous it had become. 

Prompto and Noctis’ whines of fear and excitement rang through the store. “Ah fuck!” Gladio exclaimed quickly stumbled to his feet. “Look out!”

The advisor felt a vein in his temple throb in suppressed annoyance as he merely stepped back. Gladio had started chasing after the cart as it made its way down the aisle, causing other shoppers to jump out of the way. Prompto giggled as he snapped a photo of the twisted look of concealed anger on Ignis’ face as he passed by. Gladio quickly bypassed him with a quick apology and a wave of his hand. 

“This is why I choose against bring you lot along!” Ignis yelled out as he reluctantly followed the runaway cart behind Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I'm doing this but I'm enjoying it. I'm working on my funny.


	6. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F is for the freckled face that you love.

Light sleeping breaths echoed in a quiet room, where its only light came from outside behind a pair of slightly opened curtains. It wasn’t very busy outside, the sound of cars driving on wet roads and rain pounding against window filled the room. The young prince and gunslinger had been in bed, sleeping in on the gloomy morning. Noctis' head rested on Prompto’s rising chest as light snores emitted from his throat. The latter would occasionally shuffle in his sleep just to scratch his stomach, causing Noctis to moan in annoyance. 

A light but sleepy groan escaped Noctis’ mouth as he lazily opened his eyes. The prince pulled himself into a sitting position before stretching his body, wiping sleep from his eyes as he tried to shake himself awake. His internal clock grew too used to Ignis waking him up early in the morning. He liked sleeping in late and his body sometimes agreed with him on wanting to sleep the day away. This wasn't one of those days however. Sighing as he noticed the time on his phone, it was 11 in the morning. He was surprised the gunslinger was still asleep, he had the most energy out of all of them.

“Prom..?” Noctis poked at his cheek only earning a grimace. “Hey, wake up.” 

Prompto only let out a short breath from his nose before shifting his head in Noctis’ direction. The prince sighed and laid at Prompto’s side, supporting his head with his right arm. He silently chuckled at the sleeping blond as he continued listening to the soft rhythm of Prompto’s breath. He must have really been tired. Noctis didn't blame him, the sound of rain always made him sleepy.

Noctis’ eyes began wandering over the gunslinger’s sleeping face, silently taking every detail into mind. From his hair that laid over his forehead to the slenderness of his neck. His gaze soon settled on the faintly dark freckles that stretched across his slightly chubby cheeks and nose. The prince gently traced over each dark speckle with his index finger, silently counting them. He was fascinated at how many covered his face. They simply added more reason to admire his face. Noctis smiled to himself, eyes softening the longer he stared at his sleeping form.

They were like stars and his face was the night sky. Even his smile was so bright you could call it the moon. There were so many. So many that he couldn't properly count. His eyes trailing to Prompto’s exposed stomach. His face was only the start of it too.

The blond gunslinger’s cheek twitched at the endless touching before he stirred awake. “N-Noct?” Prompto groaned, trying to crack open an eye. “Whatcha doin buddy?”

“Your freckles.” The prince mumbled as he gazed into hooded purple eyes. “I'm counting them.”

A blush tinted the blond’s face as he laughed nervously. “You'll be counting forever.” Prompto looked towards the window to avoid his stare. “It's nothing special about them anyways.”

“I think they're cute.” Noctis stated before kissing Prompto’s cheek. “And I’ve got plenty of time.”

Before Prompto knew it, Noctis began placing multiple feathered kisses across his cheek. His nose. His jaw and down to his neck. The prince found each sun-kissed mark fascinating, they were scattered everywhere and he wanted to claim each one. Soft moans filled the prince's ears as he kissed the gunslinger along his jugular and Adam's apple. Prompto’s fingers ran themselves through Noctis’ hair as the latter trailed his lips back towards his cheeks. 

“N-Noct, cut it out.” Prompto breathlessly laughed as he played with the dark locks in his hand. 

Slowly stopping his onslaught of kissing and Noctis laid his forehead against the blond’s, heat resonating from their blushing faces. The corners of Prompto’s lips rose as their noses gently touched, drowsy purple eyes stared hesitantly at the suggestive look in the prince's blue eyes. Noctis’ eyes darting towards Prompto’s lips before planting a soft kiss, the gunslinger kissed him back before smiling and muffling a chuckle against his lips. The prince nibbled on the blond’s bottom lip before he pulled himself back into a sitting position.

“I'm not done counting, y’know.” Noctis stated, tilting his head to the side, adding a sly grin on his face. 

Prompto giggled nervously, ears turning red before throwing the covers over Noctis’ head. “Not today, I'm hungry!” The blond quickly jumped off the bed, stumbling out the door and down the hall.

The prince pulled the blanket from his head and pouted. “So not fair, I just wanted to have fun.” Noctis' voice stayed low as he plopped himself back down on the bed. 

As prince those freckles were his to find. Right?


	7. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G is for the goodbye you didn't want to hear.

The sound of glass breaking, metal clashing together along with low grunts and frustrated yells echoed from the kitchen. Amber eyes clouded with rage darted to everything that was breakable. They used to say breaking something will release your tension. Or that the truth will set one free from their convictions. Gladio found out that all of that was just a kid's tale. Truth is, he felt more trapped than before, just lower than low. Huffing heavily after he ripped the last drawer from its hinges, letting its contents hit the floor as it was tossed against the wall. 

Feeling his rage dissipate slowly when nothing else could be broken, he actually paid attention to his surroundings. There were broken wood pieces from chairs and a table, both glass and ceramic shards, along with silverware scattered across the floor. Bitterly scoffing at the mess he made in the middle of the night. Of course he'd choose the kitchen, where else would he be. The mere reason of his outburst replayed in his mind as if it were taunting him. 

It was a normal day, like any other. Ignis had been washing the dishes as Gladio swept the floor behind him. The duo made small conversation about what would be for dinner. Gladio didn't like cleaning as much as Ignis but he found perks towards helping out the advisor. Such as the short disagreements that ended in quiet laughter, Ignis’ occasional jokes, even his sarcastic remarks, just the mere sound of his voice was enough. He'd always finish before Ignis and took a seat out his way, just to watch him. It became something the shield grew into a habit. Before he knew it, he began liking the prince's advisor. He hid his feelings from Ignis just to indulge in just having the man by his side. However as time went by, it grew harder for him suppress his thoughts. 

A sigh left the advisor’s lips, snatching Gladio from his trance. “Finally finished.” Ignis cheered quietly as he unconsciously wiped his forehead with his arm. 

Gladio let out a small laugh at the man who began rolling his shoulders. The advisor had managed to smear soap bubbles across his cheek as he lowered his arm. Ignis gave the shield a questionable but confused look as he continued to laugh. His green eyes followed the larger man, his thin eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment as Gladio approached him. The shield gently placed his hand on the advisor’s jaw, causing Ignis’ eyes to widen slightly, trying to hide the flustered look on his face as a frown etched against his lips. The shield smiled softly as he wiped the soap bubble from Ignis’ cheek with his thumb. Earning a quick thanks from the embarrassed man who began adjusting his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. 

However it went unheard as Gladio had been staring intently at the advisor’s lips. So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize he had still holding the advisor’s face as he leant closer to him. His lips touched thinner ones that trembled slightly under his touch. Gladio had tried taking in the feeling of the advisor’s lips, however he snapped out of his thoughts when gloved hands pushed him away. His amber eyes shot open only to see a tinge of red dusting across Ignis’ cheeks as he gave him a questionable glare, the back of his fist hiding his mouth from view. It didn't seem to express any feelings or thoughts.

It was just a stare.

“Oh Shiva, I'm so sorry Iggy...” Gladio pleaded, feeling heat burn his cheeks and ears as he tried not to make the situation worse. “I don't know what got into me.”

Ignis never replied, he only moved his hand away from his mouth, settling it at his side, but he never looked away from the panicking shield. The blush stretched across the advisor’s cheeks as he blankly stared up at the larger man. No words were spoken and the air grew thick as they stood there. Gladio felt completely nervous when minutes passed before Ignis finally looked away. The shield let out a small sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He felt bad for putting Ignis in this kind of situation.

“Let’s just forget this ever happened.” Gladio voiced out earning a confused look from the smaller man. “I didn't mean to do it in the first place.”

Before the advisor could respond, the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut caused them both to flinch. Gladio glared at the two young males who happily paraded into the kitchen with bags of groceries in hand. The prince and his gunslinger had quickly set the bags down on the table, both oblivious to the tense air around them.

“We’re back with the goods you asked for!” Prompto sang before turning to face the advisor, his face dropping as he rose an eyebrow. “Heyyy you don't look so good Ignis.” The gunslinger voiced seemed more concerned as moved to face Gladio. “Neither do you, big guy.”

Noctis placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Yeah, something the matter Ignis?” Noctis asked quietly before a small smile stretched over his lips. “You wanna take a nap?”

“It would be wise to get some rest before making dinner.” Ignis responded as he let out a tired sigh. “Could you put the groceries away in the meantime?”

Prompto saluted to the tired advisor. “Aye aye Iggs!” Prompto cheered quietly. “Hope you feel better.”

“We’ll be careful Specs, no worries.” Noctis reassured as Ignis gave them a half smile before leaving. 

“I'm sorry Iggy.” Gladio whispered so only Ignis could hear, earning a slight head turn. 

“It's fine.” Ignis replied just as low, giving no eye contact to the shield as he brushed passed him. 

Gladio felt a sharp stab in his heart at the cold but shaky tone as Ignis trudged up the stairs. He messed up. Mentally groaning at the thought, the shield decided to follow his advice and pretend it never happened. To continue being ‘brotherly comrades’. However, as the days went by, Gladio noticed the advisor began acting different. He couldn't take the fact that Ignis was less talkative with him. The advisor was always a man of few words but lately any word he'd spoken to him didn't seem right. They felt forced. The shield began seeing that Ignis never stayed in his company for more than a few seconds unless Prompto or either Noctis was in the room. He was being avoided and it didn't sit well with him. Gladio continued to turn a blind eye at it until Ignis approached him later that night. In the same spot of the kitchen. 

“I'm afraid this isn't going to work out.” Ignis mumbled as his arms were crossed lightly, gloved fingers gripping at his sleeves. “We both have duties to Noct and I'm not sure how to sort this out.”

Gladio was completely taken back. His eyes were wide, lips grew dry as his mouth parted. He felt as though his ears were deceiving him. But the apologetic look on Ignis’ face confirmed he heard right. Biting his lip and exhaled the choking feeling in his chest as he gave the advisor a stiff nod. Despite knowing that the advisor’s words being an excuse.

“I get it, we can't be close like that...not even as friends.” Gladio trailed off as he felt a lump in his throat. “It’s my fault for stepping over that damn line.” Averting his eyes from the advisor, hands turned into tight fists. “But I fucked up, right?” Gladio’s voice shook slightly as his face twisted in remorse. 

“Gladio.. I need you to listen to me.” Ignis responded as he tried to approach the larger man, a single hand reaching to touch him. “I’m truly s-”

Taking a step back while holding up his hands in a weak protest, puffing up his chest. Just hoping to hold back his heart's pain. “Ignis..." Gladio cut off the advisor, who noticeably flinched back at the use of his actual name. “I don't need your sympathy, you've made your point.”

Ignis’ fingers twitched closed as he hesitantly lowered his hand, eyes grew wide at the strong glare Gladio held before quickly focusing his gaze to the tiled floor under the shield's feet. The advisor took a few steps back before pausing in place, his eyes held true confliction. It was dead silent. It hurt pierced Gladio’s heart even more, watching the advisor avoid his eyes. He didn't blame him. Ignis seemed to be in deep thought as his composed expression faltered with every passing second. 

Gladio clenched his jaw tight, hoping not to continue to urge the advisor to do something his heart hated. But he needed him to go. It was hurting him more to just staring down the man he loved. Even if he wasn't loved back. Gladio wanted to see those green eyes he fell for. To hear the voice that sparked a fire in him. Even if it were for the last time. But a simple nod was all Gladio got as Ignis pushed past him and out the door. No final parting words, no passing glance.

Just nothing. 

He found himself almost laughing at his situation. Just pitiful. His confession continuously rang in his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, resisting the urge to pull at his locks. He wished he'd never spoke those words. He could have tried better to stay friends, put everything behind him like it never happened. His gaze never leaving the tiled floor, noticing the fresh cracks he made. He wished he'd kept silent, that maybe he'd still be by his side. 

His vision became blurred with unfallen tears, anger replaced with a suffocating sadness. It made his chest heavy, made him break down to his knees. A stifled sob escaped the shield’s gritted teeth as he tried to choke back his cries. It was unbearable. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop his hands from shaking. His nails dug into his biceps as he shut his eyes hard, feeling the tears run down his cheeks. His eyes burned, his chest was tight, his jaw ached from clenching it for so long. He’d never felt this stupid, so helpless. He didn't want to feel this kind of pain. He wished the advisor felt the same way about him. He wished he never thought it was something between them. 

He simply wished he never lost his friend.


	8. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H is for the hello you weren't expecting. (Young gladnis)

A little more. A little less. 

A tall boy in the traditional black Crownsguard uniform grew frustrated as he blindly paced down the citadel’s brightly lit hallways. His heart pounded against a heavy chest, feet stomping against the tile floor. He was unnaturally tense. 

How was he going to start it? 

They were going to properly meet one day. He had seen the boy in multiple meetings but they never spoke. Despite that, he found the bespectacled boy attractive and a little distant and a bit uptight. He was never seen in nothing other than a white button-up with suspenders clipped to his shorts. Gladio always thought it was weird for someone so young to dress so.. proper. They both had duties to serve under the prince. The advisor had the most responsibility towards Noctis, he was always in and out of meetings. Gladio simply wanted to give the advisor some time to relax. They were too young to be so busy. A groan left his lips when he tried to remind himself to keep it on a professional level.

It was so hard to convince himself that.

He was nervous. So nervous that his palms sweated and a lump was in his throat. Maybe after the next meeting he’d approach him. If he was lucky enough to even catch his eye. 

His eyes shut tight as he leant against the nearest wall before crouching down against it. His thoughts caused his eyebrows twisted in annoyance as he tried to plan their meeting. 

“Hello?” A quiet accented voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Are you alright?” His amber eyes shot open and focused on the figure leaning over of him in his usual attire. 

A tint of red brushed across his cheeks as he stared up at the concerned look in the boy's green eyes. His mouth parted slightly as he examined the boy's face in awe. His glasses framed his face perfectly. He even had a few beauty marks plastered on his cheeks and jawline. His voice was smooth but quiet and his accent was just icing on the cake. The young prince's advisor was face to face with him. He was not mentally prepared for this. 

Nervously jumping to his feet, he tried to calm his racing heart before speaking up. “O-okay.” The taller male stuttered out, earning a confused head tilt. “I mean, I’m okay!” 

“Very well, you seemed to be troubled with something.” The bespectacled boy explained, clutching the papers in his arm. “I hope you're well sorted now.” 

“W-wait!” Reaching out to the leaving male, who paused and flashed him a wary look. “I um...sorry.” Instantly feeling embarrassed as he realized he grabbed one of the boy's suspender, quickly releasing it from his fingers. “I’m Gladiolus Amicitia. The prince’s sworn shield.”

“I know.” Surprisingly he got a short smile from the boy who turned to face him. “I’m his advisor, Ignis Scientia.” Holding his hand out to the tall male, who's heart flipped in joy. “Nice to finally be acquainted with you.”

His heart skipped a beat when the advisor said finally. “S-same.” Gladio responded, trying to gently taking hold of the young advisor’s smaller hand. “Are you on your way to a meeting?” Nervously darting his eyes to the papers in Ignis’ arm.

“I am, I should get going.” Ignis piped up before drumming his fingers across the documents’ edge. 

“See you around?” Gladio suggested as he scratched the back of his neck, hoping to get rid of the itch of wanting to hold his hand again. 

A silent pause filled the air around them as Ignis stared up at him. The young advisor had an indescribable look on his face before averting his eyes to the floor beside him. The young shield grew embarrassed at how much of a fool he probably seemed like. Unknowingly a defeated expression etched across his face the longer he thought about it.

“I’ll look forward to it.” Ignis stated before giving him a short nod and took his leave. 

Gladio stood there in silence until he saw Ignis scurry around the corner. His heart burst as he abruptly cheered aloud, startling the passing staff members with his sudden outburst. Tightening his fist in triumph as he paraded down the hall and towards the training room.

Why didn't he think of that. 

He could have just said a simple hello.


	9. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I is for the ice needed in a hot day.

He was dying and he knew it. His breath was short and heavy. His throat grew dry with every breath he took. The blond gunslinger couldn't take much more of this pain. 

Prompto was sprawled out on the living room floor, a baggy tank top and shorts stuck to his body in a heavy sweat. His fringe was pulled into a small ponytail on top of his head, loose strands of his hair stuck to his face. His purple eyes were tired and slightly blurred as he stared at the ceiling fan spinning above him. He was exhausted. He couldn't live like this. So deep in thought, Prompto didn't notice the heavy footsteps enter the room, along with something heavy gently hitting the ground, until his view soon being blocked by the shield's face. Gladio had leant over him, hands on his hips and a frown on his lips. 

“You're on the floor, why?” Gladio’s husky voice boomed as he tilted his head. 

Taking a deep breath before shutting his eyes and knitting his brows, “I’m on the brink of death.” Prompto dryly sang as he threw an arm over his forehead. “This heat is too much for me to bear.”

Shaking his head before walking towards the open window in front of the couch, “Get up chicken nugget.” Gladio grumbled, lightly kicking Prompto’s butt as he passed. “Stop being dramatic.”

Rolling onto his stomach with a pout on his lips. “But it's so hot!” Prompto whined as he looked over at the larger man. “Did you fix the AC?”

“Just take off your shirt.” The shield suggested, stretching out the muscles in his arms. “And yes I did.”

“That’s great!” Prompto cheered before sighing. “But we all can't be blessed with good looks like you, big guy.” The blond deadpanned as he flipped himself into a sitting position. 

Gladio rose an eyebrow as a slightly confused frown weighed his lips down. The shield simply shrugged his shoulder before crouching down in front of the air conditioner that laid on the floor. Prompto’s eyes watched as he lifted the box up, his muscles rippling under his tank top as he propped it into the window, even letting slight grunts escape through his clenched teeth.

“Prompto come help me out.” Gladio breathed out over his shoulder. 

Shaking his head slightly. “You look like you got it alright yourself.” The blond shrugged earning a glare from the larger man. “Alright alright what I gotta do?” 

Turning his head back when he saw Prompto approaching him. “Just close the window and the side panels.” Gladio instructed as he readjusted box in his arms, propping his knee underneath to stable it. 

“Just try not to let it fall out the window like last time.” The gunman teased, patting the shield on his shoulder. 

A deep groan laced with pure annoyance filled the air. “Let it go already.” Gladio murmured as he rolled his eyes. 

Prompto laughed to himself as he moved around Gladio to pull the side panels towards the window’s frame. Unaware of the skin exposed from his sleeve sliding down his shoulder as he bounced around the shield, along with the subtle glances from the man behind him. The shield rose an eyebrow at the energy Prompto displayed, despite the way he was acting earlier. However, Gladio quickly shook his head and shifted in his spot, feeling his face heated up when Prompto appeared between his arms and pulled the window down. 

Letting out a short breath before ducking down out of Gladio’s space. “Everything's good to go!” Prompto grinned as he plugged up the cooling box. 

A cheer came from both of them when the AC started up, however a groan escaped their throats as it belted out warm air. The shield didn't know which was worse, waiting for it to kick in or simply suffer the natural heat. Gladio dropped his shoulders and turned away only to be greeted with a small hand waiting in the air, he shook his head slightly before he high-fived the smaller boy. Prompto grinned as plopped himself on the couch fusion furthest from the AC as the shield wandered off to the kitchen.

Prompto sighed as he threw his head back, closing his eyes to forget about the hot air blowing into the room. His ears listened to the noises coming from the kitchen, only recognizing the sounds of the fridge door opening and water running. When it stopped the shield came back, dropping an ice pack on the young gunslinger’s stretched out neck, earning a flinch and a hiss of comfort from the latter. The gunman paused briefly as Gladio offered him a glass of iced water or a water bottle. Prompto took the glass with a nod and moved the ice pack onto his stomach, instantly enjoying the cold chill that washed over his body.

His eyes lazily trailed over to the shield who threw his bottle onto the couch and stripped himself of his tank top before pulling his all hair into a high ponytail. A blush burned Prompto’s cheeks as he admired Gladio’s large tattooed back. However, a look of confusion etched over his face when the shield tucked his own ice pack halfway into the back of his belt. It seemed like a weird place to put it but the look of pleasure said otherwise. 

To each his own right. 

Gladio took a seat on the other end of the couch, unfortunately it was in front of the warm air. He sighed when he did notice it was slowly getting cooler but not fast enough for his liking. The shield soon smirked when he heard the smaller man who happily drank the cold water. He could be so childish sometimes, it was amusing. Taking sips from his water bottle, he continued wondering how long he’d have to deal with his heat. He felt Prompto was feeling it more, since the kid had more clothing on than he had. The sounds of ice clinking against the glass filled his ears and a delighted gasps caused him to raise an eyebrow to the blond gunslinger.

“You want a refill kid?” Gladio asked the smaller man, taking a swallow of his own water. 

“Nah I’m fine!” Prompto responded waving a hand up and a smile on his lips. 

Gladio just shrugged and turned his eyes towards the bottle in his own hand. Breaking the silence seconds later, his ears perked at the unusual sound of slurping coming from his side. The shield tried to ignore it but his curiosity got the better of him as he side glanced over at the boy. Prompto had settled on sucking the ice cubes inside his glass. A heavy blush crept on Gladio's cheeks just watching the boy work the ice cube around his mouth. It sparked something in his mind and he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Gladio drank the rest of his water to rid himself of the extra heat on his face before placing the glass on the floor. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed Prompto’s tongue flicking it against his lips. He began shifting the couch cushions as he scooted closer to the distracted gunman. Prompto flinched slightly at the sight of a towering shield at his side, almost dropping a new ice cube from his mouth. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat,“Can I have one?” Gladio mumbled, his hazy amber eyes gazed at Prompto’s confused purple ones. 

His brows furrowed as he placed the glass on the floor and moved the cube to his cheek. “Uh sure dude, I don't see wh-”

The shield wasted no time with smashing his lips against the gunman’s, causing Prompto to practically yelped in his mouth in surprise. Gladio quickly cupped the younger’s jaw with one of his hands, gently holding it in place as his tongue searched for the ice cube. Gladio’s body chilled as he instantly enjoyed the coldness of his blond’s mouth. Mentally smirking as Prompto began fighting off his tongue, letting the ice cube pass between their mouths. Prompto moaned as he deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side as he brushed his hands against the shield's waist. Their heart pounded against their chests as their bodies felt surprisingly cold, despite the heat burning their cheeks. The ice cube grew smaller and smaller until there was nothing but water pooling in their mouths. 

Gladio wasn't even sure anymore if he was trying to get the ice cube, or if he simply wanted to kiss the blond gunslinger.

Small trails of water dripped down to their chins. Gladio breathed out deeply as he broke the kiss and he just looked into Prompto's eyes. Gladio began smiling in content, licking his lips as he looked at the flushed boy in front of him. His purple eyes were hooded and heavy pants escaped his smiling lips as he wiped the water from his chin. Gladio placed a quick kiss on his forehead before falling back on the couch, propping his right leg up as his other one hung off. 

Prompto shifted a bit in his position as he rose an eyebrow, watching the larger man get comfortable on the couch. Gladio’s eyes motioned him to come closer as he laid down with his right arm behind his head. Before Prompto could question anything, the shield gently grabbed his wrist, pulling the him onto his bare chest. Wrapping his free arm around Prompto’s waist, letting his hand crawl up his shirt, resting it at the small of his back. 

“Well the AC finally kicked in.” Gladio stated with a small chuckle, his thumb caressing the gunslinger’s back.  
Laughing nervously as he rested his chin on Gladio's chest, ”Y-yeah you’re right.” Prompto gave Gladio smile before leaning forward and kissing his chin. “I wonder when?”

“I think you and I both know.” Gladio smiled wide and mischievous, bringing a blush back to the boy's face. “But we'll finish this when it's cooler.” His smile turning into a sad frown as he threw his head over the arm of the couch. 

A grin stretched across Prompto's lips as he rested his head down in the shield's chest. “Sure thing big guy.”


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J is for jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small setting continuation to Chapter 2 where Noctis and Prompto were turned into babies

The salty sea air brushed across the advisor’s face as he leant against the boat’s railing. His eyes stared blankly at the water underneath him before trailing towards the shore mere meters away. Gladio had booked him a small trip to Altissia to study its culinary arts along with giving him time to relax. Despite going away, he missed Gladio and the two young boys so he felt relieved to be coming back. His heart swelled when the closer he got to Caem’s pier and large tattooed arms were signaling for his attention. A smile stretched across his face as he watched the energetic man waving at him as he awaited at the dock. Ignis hurried down the boat’s stairs, with his luggage in tow only to pause when his eyes met with Gladio's. Though it had been only a month, it felt like much longer to the duo.

Gladio’s smile grew wide as he jogged towards Ignis, embracing the smaller man in a loving but tight hug. He earned a small squeak and luggage falling over as he lifted Ignis off his feet and swung him around slightly. Ignis’ heart fluttered as he breathed in the familiar scent of the shield. How he missed him so. Light chuckles came from the larger man as he squished his cheek against his partner's. The shield had set Ignis back onto his feet and gently took hold of his shoulders. Glistening amber eyes softened as they gazed into green bespectacled ones. Heat burned their cheeks as Gladio kissed Ignis full on the lips. As Ignis parted from the kiss, he smiled along the shield’s lips, who was still lost in it.

“W-where are the kids?” Ignis asked while trying to catch his breath, causing Gladio to give him a sad half-frown.

“And here I thought you missed me too.” Gladio sneered before continuing on. “They're at the room sleeping.” Calmly stated as he scratched his head to avoid Ignis’ glare. “How was your trip?”

“I would say it was fantastic...” Ignis stated sighing and softening his expression before tilting his head with a smile. “But you don't know how much I’m relieved to be back.”

Gladio blushed slightly before let out a silent laugh, earning a curious look from the advisor. “I missed you so much.” Planting a feathered kiss to Ignis’ forehead before picking up his luggage. 

Ignis felt his eyes widen a bit as he quickly cleared his throat in embarrassment. Letting his feet follow Gladio up the stairs and towards the elevator. They rode it in silence until they reached the surface, both eyeing the house in the distance. Ignis quickly grabbed Gladio's arm as carefully rushed towards the building. Giving a quick greeting to everyone as he made his way to the room upstairs.

He felt his heart pounding against his chest as his gloved hand turned the doorknob. A short chuckle escaped his mouth when he was the children having a pillow fight on the bed. Before Ignis could announce his arrival, Noctis had paused in his actions and gave him a wide eyed look. He quickly climbed out of the bed causing the little blond haired boy to look in curiosity. His purple eyes grew bright as he showed a huge toothy smile. 

"Iggy!" Prompto squealed as he jumped off the bed and ran towards the advisor, grabbing Noctis' hand on his way.

Ignis squatted so he was at eye level them, giving them both a hug, "My my, you two have grown quite a lot in my absence." Ignis caressed the boys’ head, slightly messing up their hair in the process.

Prompto smiled and held up his hand, "I'm this many now! I'm..." he quickly brought his hands back and counted his fingers. “F-four!?”

 

“That's great!” Ignis pretended to be surprised when it's only been a month since he'd left. “How are you two?” Ignis asked looking over to Noctis.

“Don't worry we're fine..” Noctis answered shyly, having Prompto nod in agreement. “Gladdy did good.”

“I got a praise from Prince Tiny.” Gladio teased causing Noctis to puff up his cheeks when the other two laughed at the nickname.

Noctis had went over back to the bed where Gladio had took his seat. The young prince tried to scale the bed until he got a helping hand from the shield. Giggles came from Prompto as he began telling Ignis stories. Noctis’ face scrunched up as he sat on the edge of the bed in silence, mumbling to himself. Gladio rose an eyebrow at Noctis’ sudden change in behavior until he noticed Prompto had been whispering in the advisor’s ear, earning a shy smile from the latter. The shield quietly leant down towards the sulking prince who tried to avoid staring at the other two across the room.

“Noct, do you like Prompto?” Gladio whispered to the young boy, causing the latter’s face to flush a deep red. “Because you seem a bit jealous.” 

“W-What!? O-of course not!” Noctis stuttered aloud and caught the attention of the other duo. “H-he's just a friend.” Noctis quieted down, avoiding eye contact with the larger man.

Gladio ruffled the young prince's hair when Ignis and Prompto looked away. “Don't worry kid, I won't tell.”

As Noctis fixed his lips to respond, he noticed Prompto was dancing in place, face contorted in discomfort. “Prom, what’s wrong?” Noctis asked hopping off the bed and going to his side. 

"I gotta go!" Prompto said before looking up at Ignis, blushing heavily as he rocked in place. “R-real bad.”

“Go where? The restroom?” Ignis questioned, earning nods of approval from the blond. “Okay Prompto, I'll take you.” Ignis stood up and held his hand out. 

As Prompto went to grab hold of Ignis’ hand, Noctis quickly snatched Prompto’s hand and held it firmly. “I can do it.”

Ignis gave Noctis a confused look, "Do you think you can manage?” Ignis said.

Noctis nodded his head as he felt Prompto fidget around more before leading him to the bathroom. Ignis grew curious about Noctis’ interference until he put two and two together for the young boys. Gladio let out a low laugh as he snuck behind Ignis and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Seems like Noct’s a little jealous of you.” The shield teased his partner as he nuzzled against his cheek. “He's in luck since I don't share.”

“Luck has nothing to do with how you feel about another.” Ignis smirked, enjoying the warm breath on his neck. “Though in their child state they are now honest with their feelings.”

“You don't mean?” Gladio curiously asked, earning a smirk from Ignis. “Well that's good for the kid.”

“Wishful thinking.” Ignis said in a hush, pressing his back against the man. “We won’t know until they’re back to normal.”


	11. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K is for kittens as gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updates, though I'm sure nobody really reads this.  
> I just haven't had any motivation to do anything, let alone write. I wanted to try to finish something. 
> 
> So I'm truly sorry if this chapter or any other isn't good and is to your disliking.

Ignis was a hardworking man. Everybody knew it, even Ignis himself. The man took pride in every detail of his work. However, it always worried those around him. Especially Gladio. 

Dark circles bordered his tired green eyes as he read over a stack of documents. Eyes scanning the words printed on the documents, his ears didn't notice the knocking on his door. The shield had let himself in, raising an eyebrow at the man who was sitting at a cluttered desk. Concern washed over Gladio's face as he saw that was unlike him. The advisor's eyes perked up when Gladio turned the lights on. A sigh escaped Ignis’ lips as he was slightly caught off guard by the man's sudden presence.

“Gladio, I didn't hear you come in.” Ignis mumbled as he lowered the document in his hand. 

The shield slowly approached him, flashing him a disapproving gaze. “I know.” Gladio grunted out as he saw Ignis looking back at the paper.

“Is something the matter?” The advisor asked as the shield stood beside him. 

“Nothing I just wanted to see how you were and..” Gladio leant down and pressed his lips to Ignis’ cheek. “To wish you a happy birthday.” 

Not amused at the shield's joke. “It's not my birthday Gladiolus.” His attention never faulting from the papers.

“Yeah it is.” Gladio rose an eyebrow at the unusual response. “Did you forget your own birthday?”

“I assure you I have not.” Ignis frowned as he shuffled through the papers to find a calendar. There was a long silence in the air.

He saw the surprised look on the advisor’s face. “Ignis?” Gladio's voice grew soft and filled with concern. “Have you slept recently?” 

Ignis merely sighed as he began massaging the bridge of his nose. It's been days since he had a proper night's sleep but he simply could leave his duties unattended. He knew it wasn't recommended towards his health, but he had other duties and tasks to attend to. Sorting out Noctis’ documents was one of them that he always tried to finish but it never worked. He had forgotten how many days its been since he’s had a good night's rest. 

A pair of strong arms hooking underneath his knees snatched him from his thoughts. “Gladio!?” Ignis sputtered as he shifted in Gladio’s arms. “What are you doing, put me down.” 

Shaking his head while pulling the man closer to him. “No can do Iggy, you need to sleep.” Gladio scolded as he carried the advisor out of the office. 

Ignis bit his lip as he slowly pressed himself against Gladio chest in defeat. He understood that Gladio was just worrying and wanted to help. Ignis felt his eyes grow heavy as he listened to the steady beat of Gladio’s heart. He was really tired. The shield's legs carried them to their bedroom, the doors were lightly kicked open before he walked inside. Ignis felt Gladio’s warmth leave his body as he was gently laid him against the bed. 

“I can't believe you were this reckless with yourself.” Gladio lightly scolded as he began taking off Ignis’ jacket. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

“My apologies, Gladio.” Ignis lowered his head until he felt a kiss on his forehead. 

As Ignis watched Gladio turn his back to him, a meow echoed into Ignis’ ears as a small orange kitten hopped onto the bed. A confused smile stretched against the advisor’s lips as he began scratched the kitten’s head and neck. A low chuckle was heard from Gladio as he heard a louder purr from the kitten. Its rhythmic purring slowly lulled Ignis deeper into a drowsy state.

“Oh yeah, she’s your birthday present.” Gladio stated as he removed Ignis’ shoes. “You can name her you know.”

Gladio turned to see why he received no response. A soft smile etched on his lips as he saw Ignis has fallen asleep, the kitten curled on the pillow between the crook of his neck. The shield laughed quietly as he took off the smaller male’s glasses before laying beside him. The advisor had drifted off into a heavy sleep with the kitten softly purring against him. The vulnerable state made Ignis look even more adorable to the shield. Gladio smirked as he gently caressed Ignis’ cheek before wrapping his arm around the advisor’s waist.


	12. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is for a lost man.

A lone motorcycle engine roared through the wide plains, echoing down the empty road. Tall streetlights lit the way for the shield and advisor who rode down the dark streets. Sharp winds slapped across Gladio’s face as he sped down the road. A wide grin plastered across his face as a pair of goggles protected his eyes that looked up at the moon. His hair whipping against the breeze as Ignis had been clutching the man's waist for dear life. He was beginning to think it was a bad idea trusting Gladio on this spontaneous ride. As much as Ignis enjoyed holding onto his behemoth of a boyfriend, he just couldn't shake the feeling of worry. The advisor began groaning in concern at the speed they were going. 

Ignis tightened his grip when he shifted in his seat when they turned. “Gladio, would you please slow down!” 

Gladio let out a laugh as he tried to calm the panicking man behind him. “Loosen up Iggy, enjoy the wind in your hair!”

Peeking over Gladio's shoulder and squinting the wind from eyes. “I'd rather not fear for my life, if I might add!” Ignis retorted as he rested his cheek on Gladio's shoulder.

“I won't let anything happen to my little Iggy.” Gladio reassured as he continued steering the bike, feeling the sudden heat against his back grow. “Just trust me.”

“Where are you even taking me?” Ignis questioned feeling more unsure on why he went with Gladio.

“Wherever this road takes me...” Gladio cheered, feeling no regrets in his words. “Because I'm lost as hell.”


	13. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M is for the offered massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-sided Promptio

The sun was just starting to peek into the motel room, the shield woke himself up once a tiny ray of sunshine hit his face. Gladio let out a silent yawn as he cracked his eyes open noticing Ignis and Noctis had been gone. Gladio let out a surprised hum when his elbow gently bumped into something beside him. Confused on when Prompto moved closer to him in the bed, but the remembered that he was the messiest sleeper. Gladio slowly rose to a sitting position, noticing the small folded note on the nightstand. 

As he unfolded the piece of paper, his amber eyes instantly recognizing Ignis’ handwriting as they scanned over the words. Gladio scoffed as the note stated that Ignis and Noct has gone out for supplies and they'd be back before the evening. The shield sighed as he looked over at the blond. It was already in the afternoon. 

Gently patting the sleeping boy’s face with the back of his hand. “Time to wake up.” The man’s voice echoed through the room.

“Go ‘way.” Prompto whined tiredly. “Five more minutes.”

Instead of leaving the boy to sleep, Gladio stood up to his feet, grabbing a lone pillow and began hitting Prompto until he woke up fully. Startling the tired boy, Prompto to begin flailing around, trying to stop the fluffy barrage. A yelp escaped his lips and instantly regretted moving around too fast when he felt a line of pain shoot through his neck.   
Holding up an arm in defense. “Alright alright I'm up.” Prompto whined as he massaged his now tense neck. 

“What's wrong with you now?” Gladio asked as he tossed the pillow aside. “Your neck I mean?”

“I don't know, body's just been sore for a few days.” The gunslinger whined as he threw his hand into his lap. 

There was a silence before Gladio spoke up. “Take your shirt off.” Gladio said softly but still managed to sound like an order. “I mean so I could help out with your back.”

Prompto sputtered slightly before he realized what the shield meant. “Ah a massage!” The gunslinger cheered as he grinned at the man. “Hell yeah.”

Gladio was surprised at Prompto’s excitement at the suggestion but still had to think nothing of it. He knew Prompto liked Noctis, but yet his mouth moved faster than his brain and it was too late to take back the massage idea. Mentally sighing at how fixated Prompto was on everybody but him. The shield reluctantly darted his eyes away when the younger shed himself of his shirt. When the gunman turned his back to him, amber eyes looked over the freckles on Prompto’s small back down to the light stretch marks trailing on his sides. Gladio’s hands twitched in anticipation as his eyes stared at the soft skin his back. There were even light bruises and faded scars scattered across his body but it was no major scars like the ones he wore. 

“I can lay down right?” Prompto asked curiously, breaking the shield from his thoughts before earning a stiff nod. “Awesome!”

Gladio watched as the young gunslinger stretch his body across the bed. He was excited but he didn't want to show it since he had a small crush on the kid. The shield shook his head and gently sat beside the boy before bring his hands to Prompto’s shoulders. Rolling his thumbs across the tight muscles in his neck, he felt knots brushing against his fingertips. The shield felt heat brush across his cheeks as his hands massaged the soft skin underneath them. The boy was a lot more toned than he seemed. 

Gladio cleared his throat loudly as he added more pressured to his hands. “How did you get this tense?”

“Gunslinging gets to me I guess.” Prompto breathed out, resisting the urge to flinch away from Gladio’s touch. “But it's nothing compared to you guys, right.”

“You need to take better care of yourself and not rely on potions.” Gladio scolded before lightening his tone to a tease. “Soon I'll be making you go exercise with me every mornings.”

Prompto simply scoffed before laughing as the shield's hand began smoothing out the knots in his sides and back. Callous fingers gently held the gunslinger’s sides as his thumbs swirled against the muscles in his back. Prompto felt like he was melting like butter under the man's hands, his eyes slowly fluttered close as he enjoyed the massage. Gladio stayed silent as he began running his palms across the boy’s back. Trying to deafen his ears to the occasional moans the boy would make. Feeling a hotter blush rise to his cheeks when he began staring at the gunslinger’s lips, growing more and more conscious of the boy's body against his hands. 

A slightly louder moan passed through the gunslinger’s lips as he massaged his lower back. “You're really good at this.” Prompto praised quietly.

Gladio shook his head slightly as he felt the corners of his lips twitch. He simply muttered a thanks as a smirk stretch across his lips. Just a few minutes later, Gladio felt the knots in the boy's back disappear, giving him a tap on the back before standing up. Prompto cautiously sat up as he began stretching out his limbs. The blond felt his eyes widen in amazement as he looked up at Gladio, who began scratching the back of his head. His eyes still trying to avoid looking at the gunslinger’s bare chest. 

“I see you're feeling better.” Gladio smiled, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

“Better? I feel awesome!” Prompto exclaimed as he grin widely. 

Before the shield could react, Prompto had jumped from the bed and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck. Gladio felt embarrassed but tried to dismiss the feeling. In the end, he simply sighed as he turned his head, hiding the surprised blush on his face and patted the younger man’s back awkwardly. A gasp from the gunslinger was heard when his phone vibrated on the nightstand. The shield felt a bit sad when Prompto’s body jump back in surprise.

A lopsided grin stretched over the blond's face as he fumbled for his phone. “Ohh right, I was supposed to meet Noct!” Prompto began putting on his shirt as he bounced back towards the door. “Thanks again Gladio.”

“No problem.” Gladio mumbled, hiding the disappointment in his voice while giving a short wave as Prompto threw his shoes on and exited the room.

It was no problem at all to the shield.


	14. Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N is for the nobodies you are allowed to flirt with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW.

Gladio knew something was off with Ignis, he just couldn't put his finger to it. He'd been with him for 5 years and he’d learned all of the advisor’s tells when he wasn't in a very good mood. The shield had seen it before when others would flirt with him. Both male and female, it made no difference to Ignis. Gladio began pondering on why Ignis was upset with him, until it hit him. His comment on a photo of Aranea on her lance. He had unknowingly made a comment about how her body was in good shape and that it must be a lance user thing. Gladio never pinned Ignis as the jealous type but he knew he could get like sometimes. The shield began mumbling to himself as he entered their bedroom, confusion in his eyes as he noticed Ignis was pacing slowly in the middle of the room.

Closing the door behind him with his foot, Gladio carefully approached the advisor. “Iggy?” Gladio's voice hummed as he stood near the advisor. “I-Ignis?” The shield's blood ran cold as Ignis quickly turned to face him. 

Slamming his gloved hand against Gladio’s chest. “What did I tell you?” Ignis said as he glared at the slightly taller man. 

Gladio was silent as he noticed the deep flush of red on Ignis’ cheeks and angry but hazy look in his eyes. Ignis was drinking but he wasn't drunk. The advisor was best at holding his wine but his tongue was one of the things he couldn't hold. Gladio stayed quiet, he knew any kind of apology or question wasn't going to help him in this state. But yet the commanding look in Ignis’ eyes was turning him on more than it frightened him. 

The sight of the advisor shifting in place brought Gladio out of his thoughts. “Why do you refuse to answer me?” Disapproval dripping from Ignis’ words as he crossed his arms. “Do you enjoy upsetting me?”

“No Iggy, it's not like that.” Gladio mumbled out, trying to keep Ignis from getting more upset. “I didn't mean it like that with-”

“Kneel.” Ignis’ words were short as they cut off the shield’s.

“Kneel?” Gladio sputtered out as he looked down at the bespectacled man in front of him. 

“I'm positive I did not stutter, Gladiolus.” The advisor’s calm voice put extreme emphasis on his words. He was upset. “Now kneel.”

Gladio slowly sank to his knees as he looked away in embarrassment. Confusion washed over his body as he felt Ignis plant his foot to his chest. The advisor began slowly adding weight to his foot against the shield's chest until he was against the floor. Gladio quickly shifted his body until his feet and forearms were flat on the ground, his eyes staring up at the man above him. Heat rose to the shield's neck as he watched a wet tongue brush between the sly smirk on Ignis’ lips.

Gladio didn't know what to do or what to think. 

Only mere seconds later, Ignis removed his foot and straddled Gladio's lap. A gloved hand lifted the shield's chin, thumb pressing against his bottom lip, forcing the confused amber eyes to lock onto angry green eyes. 

“You shouldn't compliment another and think I wouldn't notice.” Ignis’ voice was low and stern as he lightly grinded his hips. “Usually punishment follows that.”

Gladio mentally cursed as he felt his pants tighten at the mention of a punishment. Shifting slightly underneath the bespectacled man who rose his eyebrows at what he felt. Releasing his chin, Ignis moved his hand to caress Gladio's growing erection, enjoying the stifled moans he heard. Ignis began slowly palming the man's crotch, watching the flustered look etch across Gladio's face. When Ignis noticed the shield's hands twitching in anticipating, he ducked his head down towards Gladio's ear. 

The advisor's tongue began trailing painfully slow along the rim of his ear. “If you lay your hands on me..” His warm breath heated Gladio's ear more than ever. “I'll treat you to something far worse than this.”

Gladio hissed as he quickly nodded in response before he felt soft kisses trailing against his ear. Deep moans entered the advisor’s ear as he captured Gladio's earlobe between his lips, nibbling on the tender skin just to earn more groans of pleasure. The shield's heart began pounding against his chest as he felt Ignis’ tongue flicking against his skin. Pants grew uncomfortably tight as his cock begged for release. His breath hitched as he could feel Ignis slide both his body and head lower and closer against him. 

Ignis began grinding harder against the man squirming under him as his mouth claimed a spot on his neck. He began sucking and biting until he heard Gladio gasp out in a pleasurable pain. Knuckles began turning white as he clenched his fists tight, resisting the urge to touch his lover's body. Despite controlling his hands, the shield couldn't stop jerking his hips forward, enjoying the feeling of Ignis’ soft cheeks press against his crotch. 

He even earned a few quiet moans from the advisor but it wasn't enough. It felt like it was going on too long. His body was on fire and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the advisor ontop of him. He couldn't think straight as he tried ignoring the lips on his neck, the aroused scent from his bespectacled lover and even the heavy pats Ignis would give his clothed and aching erection.

Briefly releasing his mouth from the now red skin, he smirked before lightly kissing the nape of his neck. “You're mine and nobody else's.” Ignis breathed heavily before he bit against Gladio's neck. “Do you understand?”

Earning a deep breathy moan in response, Ignis ran his tongue against the now sore spot of skin and admired the dark mark he left. Satisfied with what he's done, the advisor backed away and peered into the lustful amber eyes under him. Flashing a devious smirk to the breathless man, Ignis stood to his feet, gently dragging his foot against the shield's erection as he exited the room. Not a parting word was said, as the door closed behind him, Gladio was left alone, lying breathless in the center of the room. 

Gently clearing his throat as he threw his arm over his eyes. “Huh.. so this is my punishment.” Gladio groaned as he felt his crotch pulsating in pain. “Lesson learned.”


	15. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O is for the options a hungry man will target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also NSFW.

Running water and ceramic lightly clashing against each other was heard as Ignis cleaned the kitchen. Judging by how silent it had been, Ignis assumed that Gladio had headed to bed. The shield would usually be sleep by the time he had finished cleaning the kitchen. The moonlight unseen in the brightly lit room as Ignis carefully placed the wet dishes in a dish rack. Once Ignis turned the faucet off, he flinched when he turned to see Gladio leaning against the doorframe in his usual shirtless attire. 

He didn't say a word to acknowledge him, his eyes didn't meet Ignis’. He just stood there with his arms crossed. The advisor thought he’d grown accustomed to seeing him in such a manner but the look in Gladio’s eyes made him think otherwise. He was zoned out and was staring down his body like a hungry behemoth. He gently dried his hands and readjusted his glasses seeing the larger man continued staring at him for so long. Confusion washed over his thoughts as the large man began to inch towards him causing him to instinctively back away from him.

“Is there a problem, Gladio?” Ignis questioned as his back collided against the counter.

Before Ignis' brain could register what was going on, Gladio had grabbed his shoulders and kissed him roughly against the flat surface behind him, disturbing the dishes sitting on it.

The advisor bit hard on the shield’s lip, causing him to recoil. “G-Gladio!?” Ignis panted out as he pushed Gladio away. “What on Eos has gotten into you!?”

Licking his sore lips before curling the side of his mouth up in amusement, “I'm hungry, Iggy.” Gladio whined as he leaned his upper body above him, giving a small pout to the advisor. “Feed me.”

"You've already eaten though.” Ignis pushed him again but Gladio grabbed his wrists and pinned them at his sides. "What else could you possibly want?"

"You." Gladio breathed out, taking nips at the man's neck and hearing a strained moan in his ear. “You taste so good, Iggy.”

“We should not be doing this in my kitchen.” Ignis retorted calmly, trying to steady his shaky voice.

“We could do this anywhere, I don't mind the options.” Gladio taunted as he loosened his grip on his wrists just a bit and rose up. “I’ll be taking care of you anyways.”

At that moment, Ignis blushed hard when Gladio's voice became huskier than usual. It sparked the fire in him, watching Gladio's tongue run across his lips. Ignis had been lost watching the shield’s mouth to notice the latter had leant down and kissed him full on the lips. Despite surprising the advisor, he gently bit on Ignis’ lip, making him to open his mouth for his tongue to explore. Their tongues began fighting for dominance as Gladio grinded his hips against Ignis’. Muffling the soft gasps that escaped the advisor as drool slid down their chin. A pool of heat gathered at their crotch as their movements became messy and hungry. 

Gladio broke the kiss and lifted Ignis into a seated position on the counter. “I just want a snack for now.” He breathed in his ear before his teeth untied the apron’s strings, letting it slide to the floor. 

Before the advisor could respond or even question what he meant, Gladio roughly unbuttoned his shirt, causing some buttons to hit the ground. The shield's mouth began leaving various marks along Ignis’ neckline. His ears ignoring the protest from Ignis but not his breathy moans. He soon went lower, tongue teasing the advisor’s nipples as his hands caressed his toned sides. Nipping at the tender flesh before going lower until he stopped at the line of hair on his stomach. Gladio’s quick hands began unbuckling the man's pants before continuing on. 

Ignis began flustered when Gladio used his thumbs to pull his boxers down slightly, exposing his throbbing erection. He knew how sexual Gladio could get, but this was something different. Usually he'd be bent over the counter let alone sitting on it. Ignis’ thoughts were interrupted as he tried to quiet a moan. His body heated up as he felt Gladio lick the tip of his shaft before surrounding the entire thing with his mouth. Ignis could feel his composure teetering off the edge when Gladio used his tongue on him as he bobbed his head. The advisor threw his head back and let out a slightly louder gasp when he felt Gladio chuckling against him. His fingers became lost in the shield’s hair as he began gripping handfuls of his mane. Sweat drenching his forehead from anticipating as his body continued to burn in an invisible fire.

“Gladio.” Ignis choked out, causing hungry amber eyes to peer up into his own hazy eyes. 

The shield slowly broke eye contact and Ignis could feel the smirk form on Gladio's mouth as he profusely slowed his motions. It was unbearable. The pool of heat grew hotter in his crotch, signaling he was close to finishing. The advisor’s hips jerked forward causing rough hands to firmly hold them down, stray fingers massaging against his ass. Moments later, a heavy moan escaped his throat as he came to a climax. Ignis felt embarrassed as he tried to catch his breath, feeling Gladio swallow against his shaft. A low pop filled his ears as Gladio let out a short snort, eyes still gazing at the advisor’s dazed state.

“Thanks for the meal.” Gladio teased as he licked his lips slowly. 

Ignis felt beads of sweat trailing down his back as his chest rose heavily, his face flushed a deep red as he avoided the seductive smirk on the shield’s mouth. Cheeks burning hotter when he was picked up bridal style, feeling the fiery eyes trailing against his body. Gladio hummed triumphantly as he carried his partner to the bathroom.


	16. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P is for the promises made between a prince and his advisor.

A soft yawn escaped the lips of the young bespectacled advisor as he waited for the elevator. The halls were empty and quiet, only because it was past midnight and only a few staff members were roaming about. Ignis had decided to check in on Noctis, despite the very late hours. The kid needed to be watched, not because he was a prince, but because he was a tad bit unstable. He'd seen and been through things no kid should. Noctis just learned to ‘hide’ it better the older he'd gotten. Ignis knew it was still bothering him, he'd been with him for years so how would be not. 

The low ding of the lift alerted him of its arrival and took him out of his thoughts. Ignis adjusted his glasses as he stepped inside and rode to his desired floor. However a few seconds after exiting the lift, a very familiar scream echoed passed a door and down through the empty halls. 

It was Noctis. 

The advisor’s blood ran cold as he quickly ran to the prince's room number. His hands quickly fumbled into his pocket, grabbing the room keycard. Ignis could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest, both from fear and running in his tired state. Pressing his lips when he unlocked the door, a stifled thump from the prince's bedroom rang through his ears as he swung the door open.

The advisor instantly closed the door behind him before creeping towards the living room area. Eyes scanning the area, only to see nothing was out of place or broken. Green eyes darted towards the young prince who stumbled around the corner in a hurry. Before the advisor could voice concern, Noctis practically tackled him as he wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist, burying his face in his chest. Ignis instantly felt Noctis’ body trembling hard as he carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. Muffled sobs vibrated against his chest as the prince tightened his grip around his advisor’s waist. 

“Noct, what’s wrong!?” Ignis asked trying to calm the boy's hysteria along with relaxing his own body. “I heard you scream, did something happen?”

“I can't do this.” Noctis stuttered as he buried his head further against Ignis' chest. Ignis could feel his shirt soak with tears as his grip tightened. “I can't lose you guys.”

Softly stroking the boy's shaky shoulders. “I don’t understand, your highness.” Ignis rose an eyebrow as he tried to lean his torso back to see Noctis’ face. 

Quickly lifting his head from Ignis’ chest. “Promise me!” Noctis’ voice and body was shaking hard as he looked up and peered into the advisor’s eyes. “Don’t leave me, you're all I got.”

Ignis was taken aback when he stared at the prince’s tear filled blue eyes. The advisor felt a sharp stab in his heart as he could feel the fear seeping from the boy's eyes. A deep blush was burning Noctis’ cheeks as he gritted his teeth to stifle his sobs. Ignis let out a soft sigh as he pulled Noctis’ head back against his chest. His fingers tangling themselves in his black locks, massaging his scalp just to calm his heart. 

“You're not alone Noct.” Ignis said with a small smile, despite his voice sounding a tad bit strict, it was sincere and calm. “You have me, Gladio, King Regis, Lady Lunafreya, even including that blond friend of yours.” 

Once Ignis felt the young prince stop trembling he softly removed his head from his own chest. The advisor soon rested his hand on the boy's stained cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. Green eyes staying focused on Noctis as he took in the surprised look on his face. He'd been through too much for someone his age. 

“Noct, I will never leave your side.” The advisor reassured the young prince as he tilted his head slightly. “No matter what happens to me, I won't stray from you.” Placing a quick kiss to Noctis' forehead. “Not now, not ever.”

“Promise me that!” Noctis urged as he wiped his tears with his forearm and gave Ignis a serious look despite his voice cracking at the end. “Promise me you'll keep your word."

“I swear on it.”


End file.
